User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 22: Steve (Blue's Clues) vs Peewee Herman
On the penultimate season 3 battle, I use one of Dragon's suggestions and made Steve from Blue's Clues vs Peewee Herman to see who has the better playhouse thingadoodle. Ye. Thanks to Tiger and Loyg for proofreading. Beat: here lol late Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! STEVE FROM BLUES CLUES? VERSUS! PEEWEE… HERMAN? BEGIN! Steve: Welcome to Blue’s Clues, Herman, where it’s not hard to guess, That this helium ingesting mess has gone crazy in the head. Don’t need a handy dandy notebook when you’re so easy to diss, So let me sit in my thinking chair and prepare to own another bitch! Doesn’t take three paws to reveal your flaws, bad host, no care for laws, So, it’s on! You lost to Gilbert Gottfried; you can’t be vicious at all! Just ask Atkinson, the raps I’m lashing will crack you and Curtis alike, In other words: I’ll Bean ya! Time for this “wee” freak to see the light! My show’s friendly. Yours takes more drugs than Lohan and Sheen! And that’s just to understand it; watching you’s like an awful fever dream! I’m the rudest to Ruebens when I get Mr. Salty on the mic, its true! Ruthless sleuth to dupes who read you over smoothly like Joe: We just found a clue! Peewee Herman: Ah-ahh! Come in, and pull yourself up a chair, Steve, Cause this episode’s a lesson on how to lead like Peewee, I do a dance, do my laugh (Ahh!) and the children are glued, You skadooed and got left singing dust mites the blues, It’s time to show you the picture, I’m about to jump to it! You’re clueless. Just fire Josh Peck and screw the music! I starred the original puppets, got mentioned by Henson, Talking to more cartoons than Eddie Valiant, someone’s demented! I’m relentless; spendin’ every second talking with the greats, Ask Cher and Oprah, there’s no chance of winning when I play, I’ll grab your collar, toss you to the trash. Try and talk to that! While I say crack is bad, your verse, Steve; this, is whack. Steve: Go back to your Playhouse, and just fess up to Playboy you’ve lost. I run the hood, from Nick Jr. and Noggin, just ask Rogers, I’m a boss. You’re forgotten; tossed. I’m a treasure. I get messages across just spiffy. You produce nightmares. You could wake up Jeff in a jiffy! Peewee, you still with me? Or have you returned to talking to the floor? It’s time to say so long. Good bye, and step the fuck out my door. Peewee Herman: Here’s a letter: You’re outdated and growing stale, a phase, Even Dora’s still on air, when’s the last time you got played? I’m an icon; A staple of the 80s and the 90s alike with my bike! I’ll bury your career with your shovel faster than you on the mic! Take your pad and write, I can teach you how to make a return. What happens when this host faces me? Steve Burns. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES… *the logo jumps Blue’s Clues style into a black void, then jumps back out* 2.0! Who Won? Steve Peewee Herman Category:Blog posts